Pierrot
by Nigt Fury Shane
Summary: Eli es un payaso en un circo y Trixie una chica del pueblo basado en otra cancion asi esto contiene ELIXIE (universo alternativo) espero les guste.


Una noche en un pequeño pueblo se ve un circo de noche.

Tranquila, tranquila

Soy quien se hace el tonto por ti

De un circo provengo yo, soy un pobre pierrot

Un día soleado sobre una colina con un árbol encima, se encontraba una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes llorando. Hasta que de pronto un joven con una máscara de payaso y de cabellos azules, apareció detrás de ella con una pelota en brazos y se puso hacer equilibrio sobre ella.

Sobre la luna yo jugaría

Manteniendo el equilibrio solo por ti

Mi trabajo es hacer que rías para poder ver esa sonrisa hermosa.

Días más tarde…

Un día en la plaza se encontraba el mismo joven payaso solo que esta vez con un gorro de bufón haciendo equilibrio sobre una pelota y malabares entre la audiencia trixie miraba y reía hasta que un joven rubio llamado twist se le acercó y le dijo algo que la entristeció, no muy atrás de ellos dos jóvenes planeaban algo malo...

Pero te vi llorando entre la

Multitud no ensucies ese hermoso rostro solo con dolor

Lo que tus padres no notaron

Yo lo pude ver desde lejos.

Y no pensé ni un segundo en secarlas.

Trixie bajo la mirada pero la alzo rápidamente para ver al joven en el piso, resulta que los jóvenes mencionados anteriormente le arrojaron una piedra que le dio en la cabeza provocando que la cabeza del joven sangrara un poco manchando a la vez la máscara de payaso del joven. Un niño al ver esto iba empezar a llorar hasta que vio al payaso levantarse y pararse frente a él y con un simple movimiento de manos apareció unas rosas en su cabeza lo que hizo al pequeño reír.

Tranquila, tranquila. No me duele nada solo por ti

Mientras tú seas feliz yo también seré.

Tranquila, tranquila. Soy el torpe que cae muchas veces

De un circo provengo yo, soy un pobre pierrot.

Detrás de la joven se encontraba twist planeando algo malo para el pobre pierrot un plan que le costaría la vida o algo que alejara a Trixie del joven payaso… (No sé por qué no me sorprende que le quiera hacer algo malo a Eli).

Esa misma tarde…

Trixie fue al circo que había llegado para poder hablar con el payaso…

Tú sigues llorando y me dices…

Trixie: estas mintiendo ¿porque no eres honesto?

Eli: yo no he dicho ni una mentira

Cuando lo dije comenzaste a llorar.

A la noche siguiente…

Iba a haber una función y el joven payaso trataría de cruzar la cuerda floja en un monociclo, entre el público se encontraba Trixie y el indeseable, el odioso, u en pocas palabras Twist quien había saboteado la cuerda en la que se encontraba nuestro querido pierrot…

Minutos antes…

El rubio se disfrazó de un payaso y con una navaja comenzó a cortar la cuerda lo suficiente como para que se rompiera en cuanto este se acercara…

Presente…

El pierrot llego al punto donde había sido saboteado y cayó desde esa altura en la caída su máscara salió volando , la intento sujetar pero no pudo al impactar contra el suelo, en el suelo yacía el joven con algo de sangre en la cabeza en eso Trixie corrió a su auxilio..

Trixie: muéstrame el rostro oculto en esa mascara

Que normalmente no se lo muestras a nadie.

Si te lastimas solo llora. Si te enojas solo grita.

Es natural ya no lo ocultes mas.

Trixie se acercó y se puso de rodillas y delicadamente levanto un poco al joven. Ella lo miro y comenzó a llorar, el muchacho comenzó a abrir su ojos que eran de un color celeste su nombre era Eli Shane y dijo- gracias – pero cuando vio quien le estaba auxiliando sonrio y …

Trixie: Tranquilo, tranquilo. No importa

Si no puedes sonreír, no lo intentes otra vez o me dolerá.

Tranquilo ,tranquilo .no importa si no puedes soportar,

Llorare contigo hoy no lo escondas mas.

Después de decir eso la sonrisa de Eli comenzó a desaparecer y empezó a llorar .

Flash back…

Se encontraba un niño de diez año peliazul de ojos celestes llorando por la desaparición de su padre y alguien se le acerco el giro la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y vio a una niña de la misma edad pelirroja de ojos verdes la cual le dio una sonrisa y lo abrazo en ese difícil momento…

Fin de flash back

Eli: tranquila, tranquila .fuiste la única que lo entendió.

Mi verdadero rostro que casi olvide.

Tranquila, tranquila. Fue como un encanto mágico.

Mira, el mentiroso…

Luego de eso y aun abrazado de Trixie, Eli cerro sus ojos y siguió llorando..

Eli: pierrot que ahora descanso.

Después de eso se separaron y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios y a partir de ese dia Eli dejo el circo y no volvió a ocultar sus sentimientos y trixie empezó a dejar de llorar todo el tiempo.

Fin

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Hola espero que les haya gustado la historia a mi si esta también esta basada en un video musical se llama PIERROT en caso de que quieran ver el video en español búsquenlo como:

MIKU HATSUNE "PIERROT" y en mi ultimo fic olvide decirles que la primer historia que lei fue par de colmillos a los 12 y cumple 13 el viernes 29 de agosto

Besos y abrazos

Maddie Shane


End file.
